Return to Hueco Mundo Part 2
We now see, Hyori Zanpachi, Tuari Fire and Kakashi Hikaru, of the 11th Division, in a desolate area of Hueco Mundo. Below them lay a dead shinigami, presumably the fourth member of their squad. Directly across from them is an arrancar with long black hair, and a long ponytail in the back of his hair. He, possessed dark grey eyes and his most distinguishing characteristic were his long pronounced nose ridges under his eyes. The remnants of his hollow mask resemble a large jawbone, that covers the lower part of his face. Back at Las Noches... Luke continued his battle with Gousuke, but the hollow is clearly overpowering the fifth seated officer. His shikai finally dissolves and Gousuke goes in for the kill. Ryan sighed and unsheathed his zanpakuto. Then, using shunpo, he stopped the hollow from making the killing blow. "I guess this is my battle after all." he said calmly. "Ban-kai.." he muttered. A green explosion engulfed the area once more. "It seems that shikai isn't enough for you, Hollow. However, I assure you my Bankai, Koushou Butaimaru, will be plenty." Ryan made a slashing motion with his blade, causing a large gash to appear in Gousuke's chest. "ACK!" the hollow yelped in pain. "Ive been watching your fight with Luke. It appears your gravity move works once every ten seconds. Not only that, but because the strike I made earlier is nearly invisible, you didn't know when to activate your move. It's over hollow." Ryun stated proudly. Gousuke gave an angered expression, "Never shinigami." Gousuke flew strait into the sky and gathered his full-power, then released it in a titanic explosion of gravity energy. Ryan, Matthew, Luke and Youichi were blown away by the massive power. After it was over, the four shinigami managed to get to their feet. Ryan was bleeding from his head and right arm. Youichi had broken her arm and Luke and Matt were bleeding from their chests and legs. Gousuke had fallen to the ground and was attempting to regain his strength. Ryun wiped the blood off of his mouth, "Heh, that was good. Now you die Hollow." Ryan said to himself, staggering forward. He prepared himself to deliver the final blow. "No! This can't be the limit of the Adjuchas-class!" Gousuke sobbed. Suddenly, his mask began to crack and within a few moments all but the horns and crown of his mask had fallen away. He was enveloped in a dome of green light and when he emerged, he carried a zanpakuto. "This...this is...shinigamification!" he said with shock. "Even with this increase in power, I'm no match for a captain-class Bankai. Not to mention his Bankai has helped him gain long-range attacks. I need to escape now...." Gousuke thought to himself. Using Sonido he virtually teleported into the air. "I will be back Shinigami, and next time, you will die!" he said and then vanished. Ryan re-sealed his zanpakuto and joined the rest of his squad. "Captain, you did a fine job." Youichi told Ryun who was aproaching. "Thank you but he still escaped. And..." Ryun froze. He could sense shinigami spiritual pressure fading quickly in the distance. "No time, lets move!" Ryun yelled, taking to the sky. Ryan arrived to find Hyori, Tuari and Kakashi lying on the ground. Tuari got to her feet, "Ugh, that monster of an arrancar." she said out loud. Kakashi was the second to get up, "It's impossible. He was stronger than an Espada!" Kakashi yelled in anger. Ryan clenched his fist, "So this is the power of our arrancar threat, huh? Darn!! I f only I...wait! That's it! The hollow mask that formed on me! If I can control that, then I'll destroy these arrancar. But who will teach me? Got it! Seireitou Kuchiki! He has a bounty on his head, so that'll be my excuse for tracking him down. Now I'll go to the human world for this." So Ryan is on his way to the Human world to begin his training! Will it pay off?! Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc